In the related art, an oscillator device in which an element such as a crystal oscillator is sealed has been used.
An element such as a crystal oscillator is used while being sealed by, for example, being sandwiched between two substrates in order to be protected. An oscillator device may be mounted on a printed wiring board by soldering or the like.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an oscillator device of the related art.
A oscillator device 101 includes a first substrate 110, a crystal oscillator 120 that is disposed on the first substrate 110, and a second substrate 130 that is disposed on the crystal oscillator 120. For example, a glass plate may be used as the material out of which the first substrate 110 and the second substrate 130 are formed.
The oscillator device 101 includes an outer electrode 114a that is connected to one of end portions of the crystal oscillator 120 and an outer electrode 114b that is connected to the other one of the end portions of the crystal oscillator 120. The crystal oscillator 120 oscillates as a result of power being supplied thereto through the outer electrodes 114a and 114b. 
The outer electrode 114a is formed in such a manner as to extend from the one of the end portions of the crystal oscillator 120 to one of end portions of the first substrate 110. Similarly, the outer electrode 114b is formed in such a manner as to extend from the other one of the end portions of the crystal oscillator 120 to the other one of the end portions of the first substrate 110.
The outer electrode 114a is electrically connected to an electrode pad 141a of a printed wiring board 140 through a solder portion 143a. Similarly, the outer electrode 114b is electrically connected to an electrode pad 141b of the printed wiring board 140 through a solder portion 143b. 
The oscillator device 101 is soldered on the printed wiring board 140 by, for example, reflow soldering.
Since the outer electrodes 114a and 114b are usually formed by using a thin-film forming method, it is difficult to form the outer electrodes 114a and 114b so as to have a large thickness.
Therefore, when the outer electrode 114a is soldered on the electrode pad 141a of the printed wiring board 140, a phenomenon that is so-called solder leaching in which a portion K of the outer electrode 114a that is connected to the one of the end portions of the crystal oscillator 120 is absorbed by the solder portion 143a may sometimes occur.
When solder leaching occurs, the electrical connection between the outer electrode 114a and the one of the end portions of the crystal oscillator 120 is disconnected, and thus, the crystal oscillator 120 on the printed wiring board 140 will not be driven.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an oscillator device in which disconnection between a crystal oscillator and a printed wiring board does not occur.
For example, a crystal oscillator and a printed wiring board may be electrically connected to each other by using a through electrode that extends through a first substrate.
However, in the case where a oscillator device that includes a through electrode that extends through a first substrate is soldered to a printed wiring board by reflow soldering, the through electrode that is thermally expanded due to the heat that is applied at the time of reflow soldering may break a through hole in which the through electrode is received.
The followings are reference documents:                [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-213455,        [Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-176505,        [Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-43065 and        [Document 4] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-291950.        